Rathian
Rathian, also known as "Ian", is the female counterpart of the Rathalos and also related as The Queen of the Wyverns. Rathian are green wyverns that slightly differ from Rathalos in looks and attacks. She has a patch of brown thorns on her upper back and her tail spikes are filled with poison. The Rathian fights on the ground a lot more than the Rathalos, who more often exhibits aerial attacks such as fireballs and claw attacks. They are prized for their rare Plates & Rubies. The Rathian has two other subspecies, the Pink Rathian and Gold Rathian. Facts *The Rathian's wing claws and head crest can be broken, and her tail can be cut off. **The tail can be carved once or twice with Carving Celebrity for a very rare Rathian Plate, Rathian Ruby or even RathianHvlyScle in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. *The Rathian bears longer stamina when charging than the Rathalos, and can fire three fireballs on the ground. **She is also capable of a single or double backflip attack during which she poisons you with her tail (even with the tail sliced off it can still poison you but damage and range will be lowered). So make your felyne learn an antidote flute or carry a few antidotes with you. *The Rathian's weak points are the head and the hair on the Rathian's back (Regular and Pink) and wings (Gold). **Attacking weak points with a Dragon elemented weapon produces the best results. Arrows are the best to hit the hair on the Rathian's back. **Cutting off the tail is advised to lower the range of its attacks. You can anticipate the signature Rathian Flip when she bows her head down, takes a step back, and spreads her wings. This attack deals the most damage and also inflicts poison status on you. *The tone of Rathian's Roar in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite is now different from it's Freedom 2 version, maybe to differentiate it from a Rathalos's roar. Trivia *The Rathian is often referred to as either the "Queen" or "Earth" in the titles of quests such as "Anger of Heaven and Earth" and "The Queen's Descent" *For some reason, there is an easter egg involving every Velociprey in the zone attacking whenever a Rathian is weakened. This has become a reference to it's ecology where it feeds the corpse of the Velociprey to the babies. *In MH3 the Kurupekko is able to call out attracting and provoke one of a number of other creatures, a Rathian is one of these and can even be called in during the Kurupekko capture quest before the hunter's formal introduction to it. *The Rathian in MH3 is somewhat revamped in color scheme as the scales will appear darker than it's earlier green scales. *Even if a hunter successfully kills/captures a Rathian in Area 7 the Velociprey will keep attacking the dead Rathian. MH3 GAMEPLAY Videos Part 1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDKAIKnisms&feature=channel Part 2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk11b2b3ZLI Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison